


Who, indeed?

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Eye Contact, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: A snippet of Mr Barrow and Mr Ellis and a look over the breakfast table.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Who, indeed?

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic: [Enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215308)

"We can investigate..."

The glint of prideful satisfaction lighting Richard's dark eyes and curling his lips, somehow, ranked as one of the most alluring sights Thomas had ever witnessed, evoking _they'll be sorry a_ nd _what are you playing at, Wilson?_ and _the brush of leather on skin_ and _his undershirt being pulled up, a wet trail on his back going down, down_ and _mouths crashing together, hips grinding, after so long, too long_ and he looked down, barely concealing the joyfully smug turn of his own lips. 

He blissfully relished the feline sensation of having gotten the best cream. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a quick piece about that brief moment in the film, though in my fic I also imply they spent the night together... who knows, maybe they did?


End file.
